The Strange Case of Toko Fukawa and Genocider Shou
by Naia101
Summary: Case Study: Multiple murder's taking place within Hope's Peak Academy. Victims appear to be murdered in ways similar to the nuturious serial killer, Genocider Shou. Suspect believed to be within school walls. Student security top priority, but despite this, no such unsavory character(s) have been discovered. Investigation continuing.
1. Giving Physics the Middle Finger

**A/n Full credit to this story goes to my friend Alex. Hope you enjoy! 3**

xXx

Stumbling out of the physics lab, the Super Duper High School Physicist checked the hallway before heading to the canteen for lunch. He didn't know why he did it, it had always been a force of habit. As he turned to the left, he noticed a familiar figure in the shade. The slim, slightly scrawny figure of his classmate, if you could call her that, Toko Fukawa, the Super Duper High School Novelist. He never really knew how to approach her, so he started off plain and simple, something he thought wouldn't suggest anything or upset her. Makoto had warned him about that.

"Hey Fukawa, you alri-" His words were cut short by a stabbing pain in his arm. Her looked down. Buried deep in his shoulder was a pair of scissors with an intricately designed handle. He looked up. Fukawa stepped towards him, except, it didn't look like her. Her eyes seemed wild, and her tongue was hanging straight out of her mouth. He grabbed his arm and he felt blood rolling over his hand.

"Why...?" He shuddered. The thing that had been Fukawa walked up to him, raising her arm to his throat. He felt cold metal come in contact with his neck

The last thing he ever heard was:

"Not Fukawa. That dumb bitch is gone!"

Makoto Naegi, the Super Duper High School Luckster, stood up from his table in the canteen, turning towards the door. "What is the matter master Naegi?" Asked Hifume Yamada. The plump boy who sat next to Naegi had been given the title Super Duper Highschool Otaku. Makoto smiled. It was rare to see Yamada pause to talk to someone while he was eating. However, his smile vanished as he realised Yamada's plate was empty, and his head was in a handheld gaming device.

Naegi turned to his two other classmates who sat with him. Sakura Oogami and Aoi Asahina were deep in conversation. The Super Duper High School Fighter was slowly eating a plate filled with a salad rich in greenery, while the Super Duper High School Swimmer was heartily devouring a bowl of Ramen noodles with a plate of various doughnuts on the side. After he had summarised that his leaving would not disturb anyone else, Naegi began to walk towards the door. Just as he was prepared to leave, he felt someone tapping on his arm. He turned to see who it was. Sitting alone, as usual, behind him was the Super Duper High School Scion, Byakuya Togami. Taking a large sip from his cup of coffee, he gestured to Naegi to sit down across from him, dragging a chair round with his feet. Feeling he didn't have a choice in the matter, Naegi sat down. "What now Byakuya?" Naegi sighed. The last time something like this happened, Byakuya had given him a half hour lecture on the correct way to drink from a mug. Byakuya looked up at him, not raising his head until he had finished. Once he had, he gestured over Naegi's shoulder. Makoto turned, seeing another one of his classmates, Junko Enoshima, the Super Duper High School Fashion Model, surrounded by a crowd of male students. Deep in the crowd were two of the group's most prominent members, Kazuichi Soda and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Super Duper High School mechanic and Yakuza respectively. Makoto turned to face Togami with a frown on his face. "So?" He asked, reaching into his pocket for his ID.

"Doesn't she appear to be a little...Too popular?" Asked Byakuya.

"I don't see a problem with it, unless...Wait, you aren't jealous, are you?"

"What?! No! Where did you get that from, you imbecile?! I swear, I bet she asked the doctor to give her breasts with a size match to her ego..." Naegi felt that Byakuya wished to continue, but he was cut off by another new arrival.

"Finally, my master sees my point about this woman, ah my White Knight, would you grace me to sit with you?" Toko Fukawa had arrived. She pulled up a chair and sat down to Byakuya before he had time to protest. Naegi felt this was the best time to exit, as Fukawa had a burning passion for Togami, one he did not necessarily share.

"Where could Kiyoko be?" Naegi murmured to himself as he strolled down the hallway. He was looking for another one of his fellow students, Kiyoko Kirigiri, the Super Duper High School Sleuth, and the headmaster's daughter. As Naegi walked down the long corridor of the third floor, he noticed that the door to the Rec room had been left slightly ajar. He could overhear two voices coming from inside.

"You dare to incur the wrath...OF GUNDAM TANAKA?!"

"Only if the most splendid of hope can be born from it! That is all I seek!"

Naegi recognised the two voices. Gundam Tanaka, The Super Duper High School Tamer and Nagito Komaeda, the Super Duper High School Lucky Student. Although Naegi and Komaeda technically had the same talent, Komaeda's luck was almost supernatural. Sometimes Naegi wondered if it really as luck, or just how much Komaeda actually knew. A small hamster stood in the doorway. It watched Naegi with its small. beady eyes, and once he had walked past, it scurried back inside and the door closed. Makoto just shrugged and kept on walking. At the end of the hallway, Naegi saw a sight he had never seen before, and wished never to see again. Another student strung up, crucifixion style. Stabbed multiple times with stylised scissors.


	2. Luck Vs Talent

**A/n Again, full credit goes to my friend Alex.** ** _Hoooooope_** **you enjoy! ;-)**

Makoto screamed. It was all he could do. He refused to believe what he saw, blinking repeatedly before turning and running.

He didn't get very far. After a few strides, Naegi slammed into something and fell back. He found himself facing another one of his classmates, Mondo Oowada, the Super Duper High School Motorcycle Gangster. Oowada grabbed Naegi's collar, pulling him up to his eye level

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He yelled. Naegi said nothing and turned to where he had ran from. Oowada glared, then loosened his grip. Naegi fell to the floor with an unceremonious thud. He stood up and brushed himself off before turning to Mondo. He had gone a definite pale white, his right eye twitched, and he was half grimacing. The two boys heard footsteps coming round the corner. Celestia Ludenburg, the Super Duper High School Gambler turned the corner and saw the two boys blocking the corridor.

"Now now gentlemen, people say they can feel me coming a mile away, but they said nothing about blocking my way now, do they?" Naegi went to tell her about the corpse that lay at the end of the corridor, but Mondo cut him off before he had a chance. "You want to go past, be my guest." Naegi winced, and braced himself for a shove, but no shove came. When Naegi opened his eyes, Mondo had actually stepped to one side, making way for Celes. She stepped through the gap, then stopped. Naegi imagined that if she could've gone any paler, she would've. Naegi expected her to shout, but she remained collected. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded up magazine page. She opened it and her gaze aimed straight for a specific article. Naegi glanced over her shoulder at the magazine title scrawled at the top of the page

" _Serial Killer Enthusiasts_?" Naegi almost yelled. Celestia shot Naegi a piercing glare that, if looks could kill, would've given the pair of boys a series of heart attacks. "I have hobbies." She said plainly and coldly. Mondo wasn't listening, he was staring at the article's title: " _Copycat Killer Killed By The Real Deal_." The image next to the large block of text showed a boy not much older than Naegi, strung up, as if crucified, and stabbed in multiple places...with the same scissors that protruded from their former classmate. What seemed to interest Celestia more than anything else was a pair of words, no, a name, highlighted in blood red. Naegi shuddered. "Could it be?!"

The words highlighted were... _Genocider Shou_...

"I know, surprising, _riiight_?!" Came a droning voice from behind the trio. As they all turned, the identity of the speaker became bluntly clear. "A murder on school grounds could severely affect the atmosphere of hope, so naturally, I want to help you find the culprit!"

"What's the catch?" Oowada snapped, marching towards Komaeda, both fists clenched. "Why does there have to be a catch?" Komaeda asked, in his usual cocky manner, his eyebrows raised in mock offence. Celes was the first to reply: "Because we _know_ you Nagito, and you never give anything away freely."

Komaeda laughed, then stopped, and pointed to Celes. "I challenge you to a game of poker!" Nagito exclaimed. At first, Celes looked puzzled, but she regained herself and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Never before had anyone challenged her to the game she excelled at more than anyone else. After a few, tense minutes, Celes nodded, and dragged Komaeda into the rec room.

It was at that moment an announcement came over on the loudspeaker. The voice of the headmaster boomed around the school:

 _This is an announcement to all students and faculty members, please assemble in the gym for immediate briefing_." Mondo turned to Naegi then to the camera in the hallway.

" **Took you this long to raise the alarm, old man**?!" He yelled, in classic Mondo Manner.


	3. The Post-Murder Games

**A/n: So, the friend who was writing this story asked me if I could continue it for them, as they couldn't find the time to do it themselves, so the writing style may be slightly different from the previous chapters.**

 **Also, I have NO IDEA how to play poker, so, I had to google it and it was EXTREMELY hard to grasp the game from internet instructions, so I may have made some gameplay mistakes there, please forgive me for that if you do know how the game works.**

 **But, I still hope that you enjoy this chapter! :-)**

There was so much going on, and Naegi still couldn't see straight. The image of the corpse, suspended in mid air was lodged in his mind. It took him a moment to realise he was shaking, and still slumped on the floor as students and staff members ran past him in a frenzy.  
"Come on, Naegi."  
He looked up and saw Kyoko with her hand outstretched to help him up. Gratefully, he took it and was pulled, shakily, to his feet.  
After taking a moment to collect himself, he followed after the stream of students who were gathering at the Gym.  
The smell of blood still permeated his nose, as he mindlessly shuffled forward, carried forward by the current of people until he was standing in the giant Gymnasium. Staff members and teachers were stood around the edges of the corridors pointing students in the right direction, halting curious gossipers and helping along shaken witnesses.

The only thing Naegi could think about was putting one foot in front of the other, until he remembered something, and stopped to scan the crowd of moving faces. Celeste and Komaeda were nowhere to be seen and, now that he really thought about it, were Byakuya, or Kyoko. Recalling the last things that the Gambler and the Luckster had said, surely not; surely, they wouldn't stay behind from an emergency assembly after a **_MURDER_** just for a game of poker. Then, Nagito had said that he knew something, and that would explain why both Byakuya and Kyoko were gone too.

The last thing Naegi wanted to do was go back. Behind him was the body, the blood, but also, the answers. He gritted his teeth, tightened his fists and screwed his eyes shut. It was a choice that every single instinct in his body was pulling him away from, but he couldn't just leave them behind, or leave the murder of his peer unacknowledged. In fact, if the culprit wasn't caught, they would most likely kill again. He couldn't let that happen.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and began pushing his way against the crowd. If he stayed in the thicket of people, the staff members wouldn't be able to see him, with the frenzy of panicking students in the way, as long as he kept his head down.

The Rec room was just around the corner and the sound of quiet preparational talk could just be heard from the inside. How, after seeing such a horrific sight they could focus on a game, Naegi would never know; but then, these were the Ultimates.

He burst through the door just as the two challengers were sitting down at the table.  
"So, Naegi, you decided to come. Colour me impressed, I thought you would be crying in a corner after seeing the corpse."  
Byakuya pushed his glasses up on his nose.  
"In any case, I hope they get this over with quickly, that information Nagito may harbour could be vital to the murder."  
He seemed way too excited to be normal.

Kyoko was just standing there silently. This much was to be expected from her.

Celeste's mountain of chips sat on the floor next to her (they wouldn't fit on the table), as Nagito's handful was pitifully placed next to him.

"So, Nagito, we will be playing with only a standard pack of cards, and a maximum of 3 games, so you are prepared, I trust?"  
The only answer she got was a nod.

To start with, they both threw 4 chips into the middle.  
After a couple of glances at each other, both of their hands were dealt by Byakuya, who, apparently, also knew the basics of poker. To be honest, Naegi didn't know why he was surprised. Byakuya was pretty much well-versed in anything, and, having been raised to run a gargantuan business, gambling and taking risks must have been a huge part of that.

Seeing as Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami were all hoping that Celeste would win, she, reluctantly, allowed them to see her had.

Surprisingly, based on Komaeda's unearthly luck, she had been dealt a full house, composed of three 8's and two 4's. Naegi was only hoping that her talent and skill was a match for, quite probably, the luckiest person to ever live.

"I'm not entirely familiar with this game though, so I'll just have to bet on beginners luck! Maybe you should start, to demonstrate."  
Nagito's words were all punctuated by, seemingly, uncontrollable laughter, making Naegi uncomfortable.

Not one to pass up an opportunity, Celeste threw 20 chips into the middle, even though the game was limitless, something only the Super Duper High School Gambler would do nowadays, she seemed to be starting off around average.

In response to this, Komaeda slid 21 chips into the middle, seeming to mock her by only raising her bet by one.  
Celeste, of course, wasn't fazed.  
She retaliated immediately with a raised bet of 40 chips.  
Even though they seemed to be playing a rather dumbed down version of the game, the stakes, one could say, could be life or death.

And so it continued for a while, every time, Komaeda would bet just one more chip than Celeste, but his pile was quickly depleting, as she pushed him higher and higher.

"Well..."  
He sighed with a grin.  
"How could I even compare to the skill of an Ultimate? To be perfectly honest, I was only curious to see if you would say yes to a game with a worthless, talentless student like me. But, through this game, I can see your hope shining brighter than ever!"

To everyone's surprise, he laid down his cards, saying,  
"I fold."  
Naegi stared in shock, and Celeste seemed stunned.

Komaeda had just folded, when his hand, was a straight flush of an Ace, a King, a Queen, a Jack and a 10. The highest hand you can achieve with a standard pack of cards.

" _Why?_ "  
Even Byakuya seemed flabbergasted.  
"Why would you give up a hand like that so easily? You still had a lot more chips left! Even if you just had an average hand you dropped out prematurely!"

He simply shrugged.  
"Well, even so, we agreed that it was best of 3 games, did we not?"  
Celeste seemed livid. Even though she had won, the victory meant nothing. That was the worst kind of defeat for her. But, she still restrained herself.

"No, no. How could I deny those who will bring hope to the world in light of this bitter despair? It will be my pleasure to be a stepping stone to the shining hope that you will create!"

"But you won't tell us everything, will you?"

Kyoko's words emanated from the corner of the room.  
"In fact," She continued "I don't believe that you were going to tell us everything from the start, were you? Not if you would get to see, in your words, ' _the Ultimates create hope from this despair_ '. It wouldn't be us doing it if you simply told us everything, which is how much I assume you actually know."

Silence proceeded.

"Wow, am I really that transparent?"  
Again, Nagito laughed. Did he ever stop?

"Well, I assume that you don't need me to tell you the murder weapon, or the culprit, _riiiiiight_? So, I know that the murder took place at about 1am this morning. There were only some students who were out and about at that time. So, I would recommend that you find out who those were. Also, that the culprit, Genocider Shou, is not hiding somewhere in the school building, or in the outside world. But, they are in the school."

Everyone waited for him to continue until it became apparent that he wasn't going to.  
Naegi gritted his teeth. That wasn't much information at all! This may as well have been a waste of time! They would have found out the time of death at the assembly, in all likelihood, and the second half of it was just a riddle!

Byakuya simply left the room without a word. Celeste and Komaeda followed close behind him, probably to the assembly hall.  
"Kyoko, did you get anything from that?"  
She paused for a moment.

"Well, he obviously told us that it occurred at 1am. After that, he said, _'there were only some students out and about at that time_ ', which means that there are only a handful of students who could be suspects, and, since he specifically said ' _students_ ', we can assume that the culprit is a student."

A student commit a murder? That couldn't be right! Naegi couldn't believe it!

"Then, he also says that they are not hiding in the school building or the outside world. However, later on, he said, ' _but they are in the school'_. the way he said school ' _building_ ' the first time and that they are not ' _hiding_ ' would suggest that they are not concealing themselves in the school itself, so they are not only posing as an everyday student, but they _are_ one, with legitimate right to be here. This is also proved by him saying they are in the school, not the school building, proving without a doubt that they are an authorised student and they are not themselves hiding, which means that someone else must be hiding them. Do you have anything to add Naegi?"  
"Ummmmm..."  
All he could do was stand there gawping at her incredible deductive powers.

"No, I think that about covers it."


End file.
